Breaking Dawn
by Bella Katelyn
Summary: Bella and Edward have survived, nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Unlike the books after the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. Follow our favourite vampire/human couple as they marry and discover parenthood.
1. Engaged

**Title:** Breaking Dawn

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have survived, nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Unlike the books, my version of Breaking Dawn begins after the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. This story follows our favourite vampire/human couple as they marry, become parents and finally Bella takes her first steps into her new life as a vampire. Join me as Edward supports Bella throughout her pregnancy rather than turn against her. _(Renesmee will grow fast but not as fast as in SM BD)_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Prologue**

I always knew I was destined to be with Edward, from the second I looked into his eyes from across the cafeteria at Forks High. As I allowed myself to think about everything we'd gone through over the last year and a half suddenly I realised everything had led up to this moment. Our Wedding Day.

**Chapter One**

**Engaged**

**BPOV**

After the battle with the newborn vampires, after Jacob's manipulation, I started to wonder if I could have lost Edward for good. The thought alone crippled me with fear, however he didn't blame me for asking Jake to kiss me, if I'm being honest with myself; it had to happen to make my stupid fears about marriage disappear. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward kissing my engagement ring; I could tell just by looking at him he knew where my thoughts had taken me despite me not being able to read my mind.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you not to blame yourself? Jacob manipulated your emotions. He used your forgiving nature against you. You've nothing to be sorry for."

"You're amazing do you know that. You always know the right words to say."

"Your happiness always comes first."

"You are my happiness it's always been you."

"Are you ready to tell Charlie and Renee about our engagement?"

"Mm it's a good thing you're bulletproof."

Taking a deep breath, I untangled myself from Edward's embrace, moving to the vanity table pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. It had been six weeks since the newborn army had been destroyed. six weeks since Edward and I had broken our no sex before marriage pact. Within recent weeks I hadn't been feeling well but the last thing I wanted to do was put the wedding on hold, so I stayed quiet; although something told me he already knew. My stomach turned uncomfortably as I tried hard not to lose my lunch. Within seconds I was in Edward's arms, my heated flesh instantly cooling.

"You shouldn't hide when you're not feeling well sweetheart. Would you like to go see Carlisle before we talk to Charlie?"

"I don't want to worry you. I have a feeling I know why I've been feeling so sick recently. Can you remember when we first told our friends about the engagement? Lauren made that snide comment about me being pregnant?"

"I remember it was just after we made love in the meadow."

"I think I'm pregnant, I haven't taken a test yet but I'm late. M period is late."

"When can you do the pregnancy test?"

"I'd like to do it now then if Charlie asks we can be honest with him. I would say I'm six weeks pregnant if it comes back positive."

"Let's find out."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder we walked into the bathroom together, reaching up into the cabinet I pulled the pregnancy tests from their packets peeing on them quickly before resting them on the sink shelf. After calming myself down, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist resting my head against his chest as I kept one eye on the pregnancy tests. Two long minutes later I knew the time had come to discover whether or now we were to become parents; untangling myself from Edward's arms I slowly pocked up both tests, my heart pounding as I saw the two pink lines.

"What do they say?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too daddy."

"Should we go see Charlie now?"

"We should. Do you have any ginger ale to settle my stomach?"

"Alice already made some for you."

"Sometimes her visions come in useful."

"Hey I heard that."

"Sorry Alice."

"You're forgiven."

Dumping the pregnancy tests in the trash I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he carried me bridal style downstairs, I just had time to grab my ginger ale from Alice before we were in the Volvo making our way toward Charlie's, telling my parents was the one part of our engagement I had been dreading, however now we had a baby on the way was hoping Charlie's reaction wouldn't be as bad as I'd been building it up to be in my head. If anything it was telling Renee that had me the most scared. Teen marriage had always been way down on her list of things not to do. Five minutes later we were outside Charlie's waiting for him to open the door, which as I suspected didn't take very long.

"Bells, Edward come on in. I was just about to have pizza would you like to join me?"

"No thanks Dad we ate before we came. Sit down, we've got some news. Wonderful news."

"News? Why type of news?"

"Well you know how I've been spending more and more time at the Cullens lately. There's been a reason for it."

"I had noticed you had just about moved in. What's the news?"

"Edward proposed and I've accepted."

"Had a feeling this was coming. Have you told your mother yet?"

"Not yet. There's more, we found out today that I'm pregnant. I know this isn't what you wanted for me but I do still plan on going to college after our honeymoon."

"Bells you're not your mom and Edward isn't me. I can see now he makes you happy. Congratulations baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Charlie I realise I went about this the wrong way, I'd have chosen to ask your permission first, that was how I had planned it. I just knew the timing was perfect."

"You have my blessing."

Taking a deep breath I tried desperately to calm my unsettled stomach as I prepared myself to call Renee, Edward following close behind me as I sat in his lap; my head resting against his chest. I knew it was still late in Jacksonville however I also knew if I didn't tell my mother now I probably never would. As usual, it didn't take long for her to answer, my breathing hitched as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist soothing me instantly.

"_Hello."_

"Hey mom it's Bella."

"_Hey baby. How are you? How's Edward?"_

"We're good. We have some news to share with you."

"_Go ahead." _

"Edward and I are getting married and we're expecting our first child."

"_Oh congratulations sweetheart. When's the wedding? When are you due?"_

""Mom what happened to your speech on don't get married straight out of high school?"

"_Those were my fears; you've always had a good head on your shoulders. You and Edward are different. Does he make you happy?"_

"More than I can explain."

"_Then that's all that matters. So when is the big day?"_

"We were thinking of August for the wedding but I want to bring it forward, we haven't spoken to Carlisle yet to determine a due date. Mom I'm going to have to go."

"_Why we never get to talk these days."_

"Well Mom, I'm not feeling very well right now and I think it's time we went home I'm at Charlie's right now."

"_Oh baby I'm sorry I'll talk to you soon."_

"Bye Mom."

Quickly hanging up, I tossed the phone in Edward's direction making it to the bathroom just in time, leaning over the basin as I emptied my stomach contents. Breathing out I tried to calm my stomach unsuccessfully. Before I could call out for him, Edward was by my side handing me the ginger ale, taking hold of it I sipped it slowly resting my head against Edward's cool skin.

"Feel better now?"

"A little, I don't want anyone to know yet, not even Carlisle. I know Alice does but I'm sure we can bribe her into not saying anything."

"Why don't you want to tell the family yet?"

"I don't want Rose to hate me anymore than she already does. Plus Emmett and his jokes. Something could go wrong I didn't want to get their hopes up and then something happen."

"Ssh sweetheart I understand if you want to make it our secret for now then we will. Your happiness comes first."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella feeling so unwell brought out my protective side, I knew she'd be getting morning sickness I just expected it to happen in a few weeks' time not this soon. After Bella brushed her teeth and flushed, I picked her up bridal style carrying her back to the Volvo. Thankfully I'd already managed to fill Charlie in on what had happened so he didn't seem to mind our sudden departure. Unlike on the way here, I drove at the normal speed limit as to not jostle her stomach. By the time we arrived home Alice was waiting for us on the doorstep. Groaning slightly I helped Bella out of the car holding her close as we headed toward the pixie.

"Don't even bother Alice we're not changing our minds."

"But I had a vision of you telling everyone what happened."

"We decided to wait a few more weeks, I'm sure you can understand why."

"I do, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Alice I'll make a deal with you. Stay quiet about the baby until my 12th week which is only a few weeks away and I promise you can take me to every maternity store in Port Angeles, Seattle and Hanover."

"Deal, I have plans to make. Your wedding will be two weeks away you'll only have a small bump."

"Love you too Alice."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice as she started to recite the alphabet in Greek to keep me out of her thoughts. Looking at Bella I could tell she was trying to put a brave face on it. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into my lap as she rested her head against my chest, thankfully Carlisle was still with that dog making sure his bones didn't reset the wrong way although if it had been down to me I'd have let suffer for everything he'd done to my Bella. It wasn't long before she was sleeping and I had to face my family for the first time since we'd faced The Volturi.


	2. Becoming Mrs Cullen

**Title:** Breaking Dawn

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have survived, nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Unlike the books, my version of Breaking Dawn begins after the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. This story follows our favourite vampire/human couple as they marry, become parents and finally Bella takes her first steps into her new life as a vampire. Join me as Edward supports Bella throughout her pregnancy rather than turn against her. _(Renesmee will grow fast but not as fast as in SM BD)_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Becoming Mrs Cullen**

**BPOV**

I knew the minute our siblings returned Edward would need my support despite how nauseated I was feeling. Running my hand underneath his shirt, my palm touching his cold skin, I smiled as I felt him relax under my touch, I still found it amazing that one simple touch was able to calm him so easily. Shifting my position I sipped on my ginger ale. Turning slightly I looked toward Rosalie giving her a timid smile.

"We're free."

"The Volturi still want you changed through there is no avoiding that."

"The date is set I'm not rushing into it because they say so. It's taken us years to agree on my change I want it to be Edward who changes me and no one else. I've decided that I don't care if it's after my birthday."

"When did you decide this?"

"When we found out some good news and before you ask no we're not saying yet."

"Why not?"

"Because now isn't the time."

"What are you two hiding?"

"Rose leave it. Bella already told you we can't say yet."

"I will find out, rest assured."

"For god's sake, the only reason I won't say anything is because I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do."

Taking a deep breath I slid off Edward's lap making my way quickly to our bedroom climbing underneath the covers letting the tears spill over as they rolled down my cheeks. No sooner had I let myself fall apart I heard the door open and close again, I knew it wasn't Edward as the scent was all wrong. Pulling the blankets back from over my head, I noticed Rosalie sitting next to me looking directly into my eyes. I smiled slightly feeling nervous.

"Bella I don't hate you I thought we'd worked all this out."

"We did, but I'm not sure how you'll take the news. I want to tell you I'm just scared."

"What scares you?"

"Just your reaction. So far the only ones who know are Charlie, Renee and Alice and Ali only knows because she saw the outcome."

"I'm not mad anymore Bella you and Edward are happy I can see that now. You're his mate in every way possible. I won't react badly."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well you know how I've been feeling rough lately, ever since Edward and I became fully mated."

"I've noticed."

"Today we found out why. I'm pregnant, six weeks to be exact. I was going to wait until I was 12 weeks but I guess I needed to tell you first."

"Really? There is a baby in your belly right now?"

"Mm, the test should still be in the trash, that's why we're bringing the wedding forward I don't want to look like a whale on my wedding day."

"You could never look like a whale. Oh and Bella."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

£Rose, can you keep Emmett under control I don't want him to annoy Edward especially since I'm constantly nauseous right now."

"Don't worry he'll behave if he knows what's good for him."

"Guess the secret's out of the bag now huh."

"Actually no, when you came up here I asked them to give me some time with you alone, Edward is still down there though. If you still want to wait then you'll be able to."

"Part of me does, part of me doesn't. I don't like attention; I'm giving Edward a gift I didn't think was possible. You saw Alice what are the chances of her not telling Jazz. And it's not like I can hide anything from him either."

"It's your choice."

"I'll tell them but not until Carlisle comes home."

"Alice wants to go over wedding plans with you when you're ready. You sure you're ready for hurricane Alice."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Sliding out of bed I went into the bathroom washing my face, pulling on one of Edward's T-shirts before re-joining Rosalie downstairs. The second I entered the living room I was back in Edward's arms instantly relaxing. His cool breath tickled the back of my neck as I picked at the food on my plate still feeling extremely nauseated.

"Okay so since you insist on bring the wedding forward what specific date did you have in mind?"

"The sooner the better I'd marry him tonight if I could. Something simple, no fuss."

"That's not a wedding, if you want that then you should elope."

"Don't tempt me Alice I'm not feeling well enough to argue with you."

"Do you want a small wedding?"

"Yes, more so now than before."

"Why?"

"Because the way I feel I won't want to socialise for long, I don't mean to sound harsh but you have no idea how sick I feel right now."

"Fine I'll see if Pastor Webber is available. Now eat."

"I don't think I can. I um…"

"What is it; love no need to feel embarrassed."

"_I'm thirsty _and not for orange juice."

"Oh I see. We have some I think."

"Animal blood?"

"Human."

"Oh, okay."

Nuzzling into Edward's chest I felt a breeze rush passed me as Rose went to preparing my first craving. So much for hiding it. Just as I was starting to feel mostly normal again, I heard Emmett and Jasper rush into the living room and before I could react gravity disappeared from underneath my feet and I was being spun around desperately trying not to throw up.

"Emmett put her down. Now!"

"Protective much."

"Em I'd listen to him if I were you otherwise I'm going to be sick all over you."

"Eww."

The minute Emmett placed me on my feet, I breathed out trying once again to get my stomach under control. Suddenly I was glad we had already graduated from High School, I could only imagine the dumb comments from the likes of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Resting my head against Edward's chest I smiled against his skin as I felt him pick me up gently carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. Before I could protest I was asleep. As I slept I could feel Edward's hand on my small baby tummy as he hummed my lullaby. The sooner we were married, the happier I would be.

_**Two weeks later**_

Before I knew it two weeks had passed and our wedding day had arrived. I'd woken up in high spirits despite the morning sickness which had definitely made an appearance. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed feeling exhausted as I made my way slowly toward Alice's bedroom where she was going to help me get ready. Taking a deep breath I curled up in the middle of Alice & Jasper's bed resting my head into my hands. Before I had the chance to prepare myself, Alice had already started pulling a brush through my tousled hair. Once it was brushed to her satisfaction. I've never been so relieved to see Rosalie before, smiling as she took over from Alice pulling my hair into tidy curls around my head as Alice focused on my make-up. Before I knew it, Alice had my dress in her hands getting ready to help me step into it. The dress was beautiful, Alice had definitely outdone herself.

"Ooh Bells you look beautiful. Edward is going to be blown away."

"Really? I've started to show slightly."

"Oh shush, you look stunning."

"Thank you. Both of you. I couldn't ask for better sisters."

"You're very welcome."

"It's time."

Taking a deep breath I walked over to Charlie, sliding my arm through his as he led me toward the door, Alice and Rose were already downstairs, my only hope was that I didn't make a fool out of myself and fall over my own feet. Keeping my mind on Edward I kept a tight grip on Charlie's arm letting out a deep breath as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Searching for Edward, my breath hitched as I gazed into his eyes, suddenly the music wasn't going fast enough and I was practically running down the aisle, the only thing holding me back was Charlie. Just as I _finally _reached Edward, I felt our little nudger moving . If I hadn't been told by Carlisle my pregnancy would be advanced I'd be completely freaked out, however as Charlie laid my hand into Edward's all I felt was love, peace and contentment, in the knowledge I was carrying our child under my heart.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself if I do say so myself Mr Cullen."

"We are gathered here today, to join together Bella and Edward in holy matrimony, as they take this journey together, they have asked their closest family and friends to celebrate in this joyous union. Who gives this woman to be married to this man."

"Her mother and I do."

Turning to face Charlie, I gave him a small smile as he took his seat next to Renee, who of course was already crying, I knew I'd miss them when I eventually took my first steps into my new life, but it was safer this way. The last thing I wanted was to put them in danger. Taking a deep breath I focused all my attentions back on my Edward, concentrating on Pastor Webber's words, squeezing Edward's hand gently as it came time for us to say our vows.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love."

"To cherish as long as we both shall live."

"I do."

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Who has the rings?"

"That would be us."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the goofy grins on their faces as they both handed Pastor Webber our wedding bands, for vampires who never changed, they sure knew how to make fun of everyone. Although I did wish they could have waited until after Edward and I exchanged wedding rings before they started to make fun of each other. Taking a deep breath, I felt my stomach turn slightly swallowing roughly. Thankfully Edward seemed to realise what was happening, managing to calm me down instantly which ultimately settled my stomach. Once Pastor Webber had our wedding bands in his hands we were finally able to get on with the ceremony. Taking hold of Edward's wedding band I couldn't wait to declare myself to him.

"Edward I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love, from day one I knew that we were meant to be together. I always thought love at first sight was only in the books I read, and then you came into my life and everything changed, I promise to love, protect and cherish you as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed."

"Bella I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love, before you came into my life everything was dark I'd started to believe I would never find my one true love. I'd spent years feeling like a part of me was missing and then you stumbled into my life and everything became clear to me, even if it did take a while for me to realise it. You are my life now. I promise to love, protect and cherish you as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed."

Placing Edward's ring onto his finger, I couldn't help myself I reached up slowly whispering the word "Mine!" under my breath so only he would hear, the shit eating grin on his face told me he'd heard me loud and clear. As he placed my ring onto my finger, putting my engagement ring over it, I felt my heart soaring that I actually got to keep this angel. He was and always would be mine.

"By the giving and receiving of rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Wrapping my arms around his waist I stood on my tiptoes moulding my lips to his as I gave all of me to him. Everything else melted away as our tongues met fighting for dominance. We both pulled back reluctantly as Emmett's booming laugh burst through our little bubble. We did it; I was now officially Mrs Bella Cullen. Our happily ever after could now begin.


	3. Reception

**Title:** Breaking Dawn

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have survived, nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Unlike the books, my version of Breaking Dawn begins after the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. This story follows our favourite vampire/human couple as they marry, become parents and finally Bella takes her first steps into her new life as a vampire. Join me as Edward supports Bella throughout her pregnancy rather than turn against her. _(Renesmee will grow fast but not as fast as in SM BD)_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Reception**

**EPOV**

The ceremony flowed easily into the reception; Alice as usual had everything planned out to the last detail and I had to give her the credit, it looked absolutely stunning, I could tell by the look on Bella's face that her thoughts mirrored my own. Wrapping my arm around her waist I couldn't help but run my hand down her small baby bump, Carlisle assured us that her pregnancy would go smoothly despite the shorter gestation. Something I was happy to hear because I had a feeling if I hadn't know this I would likely panic. Leading Bella toward the top table, I helped her sit down before taking my seat next to her. Just as I'd handed her the cup of blood I'd asked Alice to provide during the reception, I heard Carlisle at the mic.

"My wife and I would like to thank you all for joining us today on this very special occasion. For many years I worried that Edward would be alone, as I watched the rest of our children find their other half, Edward remained unattached. He was so lonely, although he desperately tried to hide it from us. A father always knows. And then Isabella stumbled quite literally into his life and he came alive once again. It's been a pleasure to see him grow and change as he and Bella have overcome all the obstacles to be where they are today. So I'd like to thank you Bella, for bringing happiness back into Edward's heart. You truly do complete our family. Ladies and gentleman I'd like you raise your glasses to the happy couple Bella and Edward."

"Bella and Edward." Everyone cheered

"Most of you know me as Alice Cullen, but I'm so much more than that, you see I'm Edward's little sister and Bella's best friend. My family say that I have a way for seeing where people will end up. From the moment I saw Bella and Edward look at each other from across the school cafeteria I knew that this day would happen. Of course my brother tried to deny it, but there is no denying true love. As they enter into this new phase in their lives I just know that whatever happens, wherever we end up in the world, as long as they are together they can get through anything. I love you two so much. I'd like to give a toast, to Bella and Edward."

"Bella and Edward," everyone cheered again.

Resting my head against Bella's shoulder I smiled at Alice, I knew it was hard for her to not blurt out that we were expecting, but I knew that Bella wanted to wait a little while before letting everyone know, we'd agreed to tell everyone after our honeymoon. With my hand resting against her stomach I smiled feeling the baby's heart fluttering against my hand. In all my years as a vampire I had long given up on the idea of becoming a father, and then this beautiful angel stumbled into my life and gave me everything I could ever dream of and more. She was my reason for existing. As if she heard my thoughts, Bella looked up flashing me a wonderful smile before placing kisses all over my face.

"I love you Mr Cullen."

"I love you too Mrs Cullen."

"I think Charlie wants to stay something this should be interesting."

"Mm, after your father it's my turn."

"I can't wait."

Rubbing Bella's stomach gently I placed her plate on top of mine knowing she was struggling, the last thing I wanted was for her to feel unwell on our wedding day. All eyes were on Charlie Swan as he prepared to give a speech, his eyes focused on us and I could tell from his thoughts how nervous he was. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I started to calm down as I inhaled Bella's wonderful scent. The entire wedding party was now facing the nervous Chief of Police as he took the mic.

"When Bella first called me asking if she could move in with me I was ecstatic, for years I'd regretted not doing enough to stop her mother Renee from leaving with her when she was just a baby. Of course I tried to make up for it when she would come visit me during the summer holidays, taking her fishing with Billy and me, these holidays continued until she was 14, I hadn't realised how much she didn't like Forks, until then. So as a compromise Renee and I decided I would spend the summers up in Phoenix with them for two weeks. I thought history would repeat itself for the first few months after she moved back here and then, then she met Edward and her life changed for the better. We all know they spent a short time apart, when they announced their engagement I made a conscious effort to go and see Carlisle and ask what exactly happened back then, and he informed me that Edward suffered just as much as Bells, so I promise never to bring it up again, just promise me one thing in return."

"Anything Charlie."

"Look after my little girl, keep her safe and always show her you love her. With that said I'd like you to raise your glasses to the bride and groom."

"Bride and Groom."

_Edward, blink once if you can hear me._

Sucking in a deep breath I turned my attention back to Charlie, for two years I thought the only one who could surprise me was Bella, however her father had just proved me wrong, now that he was dating Sue Clearwater I always knew that this day would come, when he would find out vampires and werewolves existed, I was just hoping that it would come a little later, that way I could prepare Bella for it. As our eyes met again I blinked once allowing Charlie to know I'd heard him.

_So what Sue said is true. You really can hear thoughts. I know what you and your family are and I need to know that Bella is safe. Blink once again._

Blinking again I noticed Charlie relax his shoulders at the news, I wanted to know how long he'd known but I knew this was definitely not the place to have this conversation. My eyes wandered around the back yard, smiling as I noticed everyone was completely oblivious to what was going on between the Chief of Police and his son in law. Squeezing Bella's hand gently I smiled wishing beyond anything she could let me into her thoughts right now, or even better that she would be able to read my thoughts.

_I know now isn't the time for us to discuss this, I know you're wondering how long I've known, the truth is deep down I think I always have known you never ate when you came over, you always made excuses, then a few weeks ago I knew for definite I was down at Sue's house when from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob turn into a red brown russet wolf. After that I demanded Billy tell me what was going on. I promise no one will ever find out what you are from me. I'll take it to the grave._

"Thank you."

"Huh, who are you talking to?"

"Your father, he knows."

"What do you mean he knows?"

"He knows what we are? We can't talk about it here."

"Later."

"Definitely."

Noticing Carlisle holding the mic out for me, I stood up extremely reluctant to leave my pregnant wife for even a second. Before I could ask her if she wanted to join me Alice was already in my free seat smiling up at me. Nodding my thanks to her I made my way to the front of the stage preparing to give the biggest speech of my existence, I only hoped that this speech would once and for all, squash the mind numbing fantasies of some of our so called friends. Swallowing the venom from my mouth I locked eyes with my wife speaking only to her.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

**BPOV**

As Edward finished his speech, the tears were threatening to spill over. I'd always struggled to find the right words to describe my relationship with Edward, however as I watched Edward give his wedding toast to me, he had managed to speak straight from his heart to mine. His words _were _our relationship. Without realising it, my hand rested against my stomach I couldn't help but be thankful, not only did I have this marvellous man in front of me; I got to give him something he thought he would never have. A child of his own. Taking a deep breath, I somehow managed to keep the tears at bay our friends and family burst into applause as Edward appeared at my side once more, pulling me close to his chest. Leaning against him, I inhaled his scent, once again relaxing. It appeared just in time for Alice to move forward with the next part of the reception. Before our first dance I had a little surprise for Edward. I had asked Alice in advance to block her thoughts from Edward when the time was right. In a few minutes my secret would be revealed. Looking into Edward's eyes I could see the confusion in his amber orbs.

"Why is Alice hiding her thoughts from me?"

"I asked her to. You see I've been practicing something for our wedding day and I wanted you to be surprised along with the rest of our guests."

"Mm, I can't wait to find out what it is."

"You'll find out soon. Alice is about to announce it. Then Mr Cullen you can have your first dance with me as your wife."

"I can't wait."

Leaning my head back against Edward's chest I looked toward Alice nodding, knowing she would see the signal that now was the time to show my secret talent. I was nervous, I'd once told Edward that I didn't play piano, however over the last few weeks' whenever Edward had been hunting I'd been taking lessons from Rosalie. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the big revelation, Alice took the mic once more as my song to Edward would be revealed.

"Before our bride and groom share their first dance, there will be a short interval. Now our family know Edward and Rosalie are extremely talented in the music department. You also know that Bella is not one for receiving gifts. Therefore when she was planning her wedding gift for Edward, she decided to do for him what he did for her. She asked Rose to teach her how to play piano, and in the process wrote a song for him. So for the first time I'd like you all to move inside as Isabella Cullen performs."

Moving slowly away from Edward I walked indoors taking my place at the piano. Memories of the first time I came to visit the Cullens washed through my mind as I prepared myself to lay myself bare. I'd never been one for showing my feelings. I got that from Charlie. Creating this song for Edward would not only give my husband the knowledge that I would always love him, but I hoped it would show the jealous twins and Mike Newton to back off. Once everyone was indoors I lay my hand on the piano keys beginning to play, singing the lyrics as my eyes locked with my husbands. I could tell he was in shock.

You're there by my side

In every way

I know that you would not forsake me

I give you my life

Would not think twice

Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should

When I say I love you darling that means for good

So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you 'til forever

Until death do us part we'll be together

So take my hand and hold on tight

And we'll get there

This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by

Without you in my life to guide me

Where ever I go the one thing that's true

Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should

When I say I love you darling that means for good

So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you 'til forever

Until death do us part we'll be together

So take my hand and hold on tight

And we'll get there

This I swear

So whenever you get weary

Just reach out for me

I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever

Until death do us part we'll be together

So take my hand and hold on tight

And we'll get there

And I will love you 'til forever

Until death do us part we'll be together

So take my hand and hold on tight

And we'll get there

Ohh we'll get there

This I swear

As I finished singing, I saw the humans amongst us with tears in their eyes, my eyes caught Rosalie's as she gave me a genuine smile. I think for the first time she saw me as part of the family. Before I had a chance to ask Edward what he thought of the song, I was pulled away from the piano, once again in the loving arms of my husband. His lips attacked mine, his tongue begging for entrance. As I opened my mouth, our tongue battled for dominance and I couldn't help the low moan which escaped my lips. Pulling away slightly I looked directly into Edward's eyes smiling shyly. The love and devotion in his eyes was clear to see.

"I take it this means you like it?"

"Bella, my love. It's perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Edward."

"How did you manage to find the time to learn how to play, I've been with you every day since graduation."

"Well, the day you had Alice pick me up from school, after we'd had our talk, I decided I wanted to give you something that you'd like and didn't cost a lot of money. I know how much you love playing and I couldn't think of a better gift. Now we can compose music together."

"Mm, now I am looking forward to that. Remind me to thank Rosalie later."

"She knows."

"Mrs Cullen would you do me the honour of having our first dance to this song."

"I'd love to."

Edward led us to the dance floor as Rosalie sat down at the piano. My arms instinctively wrapped around Edward's neck as Rosalie began to play. Resting my head against his chest, I found dancing wasn't all that bad. Maybe I was becoming more graceful, of course I wasn't going to own up to the fact I'd also been taking dancing lessons from Jasper. As Edward's song was played I got lost in the music humming along. I couldn't wait for our honeymoon, if only Edward would let me in on where we were going. Looking into Edward's eyes, I smiled as he leaned down kissing me tenderly. Of course Alice had to interrupt.

"Edward you can kiss Bella later, I need to get her ready for your departure."

"How can someone so small be so annoying?"

"It's a gift. Now stop kissing Bella and let me help her get changed."

"Go away Alice."

"If you don't let her get changed, I'll tell her where you're taking her."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me."

Sighing heavily I reluctantly pulled away from Edward taking hold of his hand, I knew he hated being apart from me, the feeling was mutual, however what were a few minutes when we would have two months together. Once we were in Alice's bedroom, she helped me with my gown, hanging it up again, pulling out a cream Gucci dress with a midnight blue belt and nude pumps. I still didn't know how I'd been talked into wearing high heels; however it was nice to find out that I actually enjoyed wearing them. Something Alice would be extremely happy about. Once she'd unpinned my hair, letting it fall down my back, I was deemed ready to go. I knew that after today I would be seeing less and less of my father, however Edward had promised me that I wouldn't lose him altogether, maybe it had a lot to do with the fact he and Sue were dating now. As I made my way back downstairs to my husband I walked into his arms as we were hounded by my mother and father.

"Oh baby, that song was wonderful. I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks Mom. I wanted to write a song for Edward, like he wrote one for me."

"My baby is all grown up. Are you sure I can't tempt you two to enrol in the University of Florida?"

"I'm sure. We'll visit though."

"Make sure you do. And you don't know where he's taking you."

"Nope. I'll text you when I find out."

Taking a deep breath I pulled my mother into a hug, I knew this would be one of the last times I saw her, even after we visited a few times, she would eventually begin to notice we didn't age. Moving away from my mother's embrace I wiped away her tears, turning to face my father, I don't think he would ever know just how much I had gained by coming to live with him. For the first time since I had stopped coming to Forks, I felt like I could talk to him openly. I could see the tears threatening to fall as he pulled me into a hug,

"It'll be strange not having you at home Bells."

"I promise to come see you once a week."

"You make sure you do."

"I'm glad I came to live with you Dad."

"Me too, kiddo. Now go on, before you miss your plane."

"Goodbye Dad, see you soon."

Wrapping my arm around Edward's waist he led me toward his Volvo as he helped me into the passenger side, today had been one of the best days of my life so far, I was now Bella Cullen, a wife, and soon to be mother. My life had changed so much since coming to live with Charlie, and I wouldn't change a thing. As we pulled out of the driveway I let my mind wander as I remembered every detail of our relationship, pulling my shield away from my mind as I let Edward into my thoughts, he'd always wanted to see our relationship from my perspective and now I was glad I could give him that. The wonder in his eyes as he saw heard my thoughts was something I would never forget. It didn't take long for us to get to the airport and I couldn't wait for us to begin our honeymoon. Our happily ever after begins now.

* * *

**A/N Before I get any negative reviews about the song I chose for Bella to sing, I know it's a Nick Lachey song but for this story can we _please _just imagine that Bella wrote it. I've spent a lot of time perfecting the ending to this fic, I don't want to keep explaining myself **


	4. The Journey Begins

**Title:** Breaking Dawn

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have survived, nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Unlike the books, my version of Breaking Dawn begins after the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. This story follows our favourite vampire/human couple as they marry, become parents and finally Bella takes her first steps into her new life as a vampire. Join me as Edward supports Bella throughout her pregnancy rather than turn against her. _(Renesmee will grow fast but not as fast as in SM BD)_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Journey Begins**

**BPOV**

Throughout the journey to our honeymoon destination we had to take two connecting flights, I was excited to see where Edward was taking me, no matter how many times I tried to get our honeymoon destination out of him; no amount of persuasion was working. After an hour of trying I gave up, settling myself against Edward's shoulder, falling asleep. The last thing I could remember was hearing Edward humming my lullaby. I didn't know exactly how long I'd been sleeping, but the next thing I knew my stomach was turning and the nausea had returned full force. My eyes sprung open as I covered my mouth praying I didn't get sick. Thankfully Edward managed to get me to the toilets in time as I knelt over the porcelain god as I vomited. Taking a deep breath, I rested my head against Edward's chest smiling slightly as he handed me a bottle of ginger ale. Gulping it I relaxed as the nausea began to ease off.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Mm, not exactly he best way to start off our married life together."

"You're pregnant, love. It's normal for this to happen. It doesn't bother me."

"I love you Mr Cullen."

"I love you too Mrs Cullen."

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. I'll give you a clue though; we're about to land in Rio."

"I can't wait to get you alone."

"Mm, behave."

"Take me back to the seat."

"Your wish, my command."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, I nuzzled my head against his chest as he scooped me up into his arms. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he flushed the chain before carrying me back to our seats, however I wasn't ready to let go just yet. I always felt safer when I was enclosed in Edward's arms. As he looked into my eyes, I knew he had seen the conflict in my eyes as he sat down on his seat holding me close to him. I could already feel the plane beginning to land as the excitement once again took hold within me. Just as I had laid my head back against Edward's chest, the flight attendant approached us; I scowled at her, noticing once again she was looking at me as if I didn't deserve my husband. Bringing my left hand forward, I made sure my wedding and engagement ring were visible.

"I'm sorry, sir but your wife needs to be seated in her own seat for landing."

"She's staying where she is. She's just gotten comfortable and I won't be moving her."

"Have it your way."

"Do you treat all of your passengers this way? I think when we get home I'll be filing a complaint."

"Humph!"

Sighing I kept my head turned away from the flight attendant hoping that she would get the message. After ten minutes of trying to get Edward to place me back into my seat, she waltzed off in a huff, making her way toward another passenger. Reaching up I lay my hand against his cheek, smiling as it instantly calmed him. Before the flight attendant could come back to our seats, the pilot announced that we were getting ready to land. I couldn't wait to leave the plane; the sooner we got to our honeymoon destination the better.

~O~

**Isle Esme**

**EPOV**

As Bella rested against my chest I found myself suddenly eager to reach our honeymoon destination, when I'd first asked Esme to lend me her island for the next two months I was extremely nervous. She's extremely protective over her little piece of heaven. After the plane landed, I helped Bella through baggage claim and into a taxi. I could tell she was exhausted, not only had she been Alice's Barbie doll since the early hours of the morning, she was pregnant, which in itself was tiring. I knew what Bella needed was sleep. My fantasies would need to wait for one night. I wanted Bella to relax for the next two months. As Bella dozed on my shoulder the driver looked toward me, waiting for me to give him directions. Smiling at him I began speaking in fluent Portuguese.

"Olá, você poderia por favor me diga onde você deseja ser tomadas?"

"As docas por favor. Eu tenho um barco à nossa espera para nos levar ao nosso destino real. Obrigada."

"É claro que o Sr. Cullen"

Handing the cab driver some money I relaxed against the seat as I held Bella close to my body. The journey was shorter than I was expecting, I turned to wake Bella from her nap, smiling as I saw her looking up at me. Getting out of the cab I helped Bella out, gathering up our luggage up with one hand I placed it into the boat, picking Bella up bridal style I stepped into the boat lowering her gently to the seat I'd had installed for Bella to sit on the journey there. We were so close to our destination now I could feel the excitement alongside the electric current which ran between me and Bella was intense. Powering up the engine I began driving toward our destination, so excited I'd completely forgotten how much Bella hated speed. Slowing down slightly I turned to look at her smiling. Her fingers were gripping the seat and her knuckles were almost white.

"How much longer are we travelling?"

"Not long. We will be there momentarily."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Isle Esme."

"Isle Esme?"

"A present from Carlisle. I asked Esme last week if we could stay here."

"Wow."

"Look through those trees you'll see it come into view."

"Where?"

"Perhaps it's not too soon for your eyes."

"Ha ha."

As Isle Esme came into view I steered the boat toward the dock, stopping the boat carefully. The last thing I wanted to do was jostle Bella. Standing slowly, I got out of the boat scooping Bella into my arms as I lifted her from the boat going back for our luggage. With Bella in one hand and our luggage in the other I walked the short distance toward the front door. My dead heart warmed at Bella's touch as her head rested against my chest. Lowering her to the ground I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked radiant as she walked through the house. Placing the cases into the white room I took an unnecessary deep breath as I watched my wife get used to her new surroundings. In that moment I knew as long as I had Bella and our baby by my side, everything would be perfect.

**BPOV**

As Edward placed the cases in our bedroom for the duration of our stay here, I got myself accustomed to the house. Everything was white, it reminded me of home, and I could tell Esme had spent a lot of time perfecting her craft. Everything was open plan, with the beach right outside our door. I couldn't think of a place better than here to start our new lives together as husband and wife. I was brought out of my thoughts by a cold arms wrapping around my waist, nuzzling myself into Edward's chest, I let out a contented sigh, as his head rested gently against my shoulder. Humming in pleasure I flipped myself round looking into his topaz eyes reaching up to kiss his marble lips, knotting my hands into his hair. His scent hit my nose as I let out a moan of pleasure. All too soon he pulled away; as much as I knew he wasn't doing it deliberately I was still disappointed. As our eyes met, I knew he could see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Sweetheart it's not that I don't want to. I want you so much it killed me to pull away."

"Then why did you?"

"We have plenty of time. You've had a long day. Tonight is about you."

"I guess I am tired."

"I bet. Exactly what time did my sister have you up this morning?"

"I believe it was 5.30am, you know what Alice is like. You need to suffer for beauty."

"She really does need to be more understanding of your human needs. Especially now you're pregnant."

"Alice will be Alice; I go along with it because I know she doesn't remember her human life."

"You are amazing."

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself, my Edward."

Resting my head back against his chest I instantly relaxed. Burying my head into his chest I inhaled his scent letting out a low groan. We were so close I could practically feel what he was feeling, looking into his eyes I smiled shyly, glancing toward the ocean, as exhausted as I was I knew I wanted to go swimming first. Letting Edward into my thoughts I showed him what I wanted.

"Esme installed a hot tub. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Mm, maybe I should leave my shield down more often."

"You know I think I'd like that."

"I knew you would. If we're going in that hot tub we need our swim suits on."

"That we do, my love.

"Lead the way Mr Cullen."

"My pleasure Mrs Cullen."

Wrapping my arm around Edward's waist I followed him into the white room suddenly terrified about what exactly Alice had packed for me. Taking a deep breath, I decided to just face the scary lingerie face on. Pulling the suitcase open I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed Alice had mixed the things she liked to dress me in with the comfortable clothes I was used to wearing. Before I could choose a bikini from the vast colours on offer, Edward pulled out a royal blue strapless set handing them out to me. Kissing his lips gently I laid them on the bed in front of me as I undressed. I could see Edward's eyes drinking me in. Maybe we would consummate our marriage tonight after all. Quicker than I thought possible for me, I pulled the bikini over my body, frowning as I noticed Edward had already changed. Stupid vampire speed.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"I'm sorry, love. There will be plenty of time for _that_."

"Yes there will. And I'm looking forward to whenever that time may be."

"Come on, love let's go out to the hot tub."

"Mm."

Walking to Edward's side, I interlocked our fingers together as we walked to the hot tub, resting my head against his shoulder. As we outside I noticed just how big the hot tub was, it looked more like a Jacuzzi. Not that I was complaining, I loved the idea of being in water with Edward, the benefits definitely outweighed the bad as I imagined our skin touching, warmth against warmth. Before I could make a move to step into the hot tub I was once again in Edward's arms, as he lowered me into the warm water. I could see he was still a little overwhelmed as he stepped into the hot tub pulling me close to his chest. Snuggling into his chest I nipped his ears gently smiling brightly at the reaction I got out of him. I could get used to this. Moving so I was facing Edward I looked into his topaz eyes taking hold of his hand as I kissed his wedding ring. One sentence ran through my mind.

_Don't be afraid. We belong together. Forever._

His radiant smile lit up his face as he took in my thoughts. It wasn't long before he held me close to his chest running his hand over my stomach lightly. In this moment, as we watched the sun go down, I saw our entire future mapped out in front of us. With Victoria gone, we were free to get on with our lives the way we were meant to. Happily married with a little miracle on the way. Life couldn't get much better than this. And I couldn't wait for what the future would entail no matter what it had in store for us. Our future starts now.


End file.
